Split in half
by sliverwingweaver
Summary: Kari,Gatomon and new char Lavender enter the digiworld for a sleepover in Cotton Forest but something lies in the forest actually 2 things! please take a look RR! (CAPTER 4 UP!)
1. Cotton Forest

Split in half series 1  
  
Hi everyone I haven't done a good fanfic yet and in total iv got 2 reviews and I packed in everyone I did so I suppose if this doesn't turn out to be good ill pack this one in! And I don't want to pack it in but please R+R  
  
Cotton Woods- Chapter 1  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kari woke up early again. Her digimon, Gatomon sleeping peacefully like a little baby kitten. Kari hadn't got much sleep lately she kept waking up early hours around about 5:00 as it was winter it was pretty black.  
  
Kari had already waked up and she couldn't get back to sleep. She could get her stuff together for a sleepover at the digiworld. She was going with her best-friend Lavender {you might of heard of her in my ficis and Lavender's made up}.  
  
Lavender didn't have a digimon but Kari felt liked telling her about the digi world, she was nearly her best friend she couldn't keep a secret behind her back.  
  
Kari got up trying her best not to wake-up Gatomon. She went into kitchen and flicked on the light. The room was tiny hard to move around. Kari found some cereal, in the stuffed cabinet, and she ate it all and went into the shower.  
  
She got into her new clothes {new look} it was a green short sleeved top and blue shorts, she also had a light green short hat. She laughed in head when Gatomon moaned green wasn't her colour. She got her sleeping bag, comb and ghost book {not much but she took the ghost book just to have fun scaring Gatomon who didn't understand paranormal life}.  
  
Well Kari was chuffed when she saw the time it was already half past 6 maybe it wasn't a good idea to wake up. She thought about when she first saw Gatomon it was funny how she reacted and thought it was a normal cat. She paused in her mind and then all her thoughts turned to.Wizardmon, she hadn't heard of him for 5 years probably he was dead and had never came back as a digi egg. She lay on the sofa and her thought drifted away as she closed her eyes and dozed off.  
  
Gatomon`s POV  
  
Oh why is Kari sleeping on the sofa again!  
  
I climb onto of the sofa and nudge her she moans.  
  
"What do you want?" Kari said half asleep. "Maybe to wake you up" Gatomon replied. Kari turned to the clock and her eyes winded.  
  
"Omigosh I'm late come on Gatomon were late for the sleepover," Kari yelled out. Gatomon was going to tell her to calm down but was stuffed by Kari grabbing her. Kari took the D-3 and headed to Lavenders house.  
  
Kari rang the doorbell  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Jesus what took you. You're like 1 hour late" Lavender sighed. Carrying some food and sleeping gear.  
  
"I kind of woke up and then went back to sleep" Kari explained. Gatomon  
knew Kari woke up again early.  
  
"Whatever. Thank-god my parents haven't woke up. Now we can sneak into the  
computer room but be quiet."  
  
The two girls and one digimon sneaked through to the computer room it was  
big and tidy not like Kari`s home. They tiptoed to the computer and  
Lavender switched it on, all of them hoping Lavender's parents wouldn't  
wake up, the screen lit up with the usual icons on it and a picture of  
trees for the wallpaper.  
  
"Welcome" said the mechanical voice. Lavender typed in a web address {Let  
me explain, Izzi put the portal into a website so they could access it anywhere and don't tell me how Lavender can get in the digi world without  
her very own D-3}  
  
"Ready?" Kari said.  
  
"Always have been" Lavender smiled. The two girls and one digimon ported  
into the digi world. They all made a safe landing and were in a green  
forest beautiful surroundings with a sound of a spring flowing gently.  
  
"Wow its so peaceful" Gatomon gasped "Iv never seen this place before it must be Cotton Forest"  
  
"Cotton Forest?" Kari and Lavender both blinked at Gatomon.  
  
"Yes. It's an amazing Forest and it has loads of secrets hidden inside of  
it. Only nice digimon come and it makes a great place for them to live"  
Gatomon explained.  
  
"Nice digimon only come here, huh. What makes you so sure?" Lavender  
quizzed Gatomon.  
  
"No bad digimon has ever came here, ever" Gatomon answered.  
  
"Guess this is a good place were we can have our sleepover?" Kari turned to  
Lavender.  
  
"Yeah! Maybe we should go exploring around here so we can find a perfect spot" Lavender winked. Gatomon, Kari and Lavender all got up and started walking on an overgrown path. You could see loads of Palmons singing they  
looked like they was in heaven oh shall I say digi-heaven? They found a tree it was enormous and they all agreed here was a good spot to stay. Kari  
and Lavender put out a mat as Gatomon was examining the food Lavender  
brought.  
  
It looked so perfect but it wasn't Gatomon was actually wrong. there was just one bad digimon hiding in the depths of the forest searching for them,  
but also there was a good digimon who was also searching for them.  
  
"So Lavender what story did you do you get away for the day to come here?"  
Kari asked as she took a bite of a cheese sandwich.  
  
"I told my mum and dad that I was going to a Gymnastic display with you and it finished at 11:00 so I said that I might just stay in a hotel. And you  
never guess what she believed me!" Lavender grinned.  
  
"Your mum lets you do everything! I mean stay in a hotel" Kari said. Gatomon was too busy eating her sandwich but she was listening. As their  
giggles quietened down Gatomons ears twitched and she could hear some movement somewhere in the big forest but not normal movement from a good  
digimon. a bad digimon.  
  
"Ga-toe-mona" Lavender waved her hands around Gatomons face.  
  
"You went to planet blank or something" Laughed Kari.  
  
"I did?" Said Gatomon . Taking it seriously.  
  
"Chill it was like a figure of speech maybe you'll figure it out someday" Lavender join with Kari laughing. Time flew was they continued talking it was getting dark and they set the green tent up and now they were telling  
ghost stories from Kari`s ghost book.{Narrated by Lavender}  
  
" Like some ghost stories blah blah blah ill cut to the story. It all began with a girl called Alice, she was a young teenager, but she didn't act like it. Her mum was very rich and had a thing for collecting Egyptian artefacts her mum brought a weird egg home and she told her that it was special and it came from Egyptian times. But the egg was cursed and it brought very bad- luck who owned it. The young girl`s mum gave it to Alice. But the egg throw  
a terrible curse onto her. It sent her into a portal and put her into another world. Her mum died from shock and her dad died from a fire which  
broke out unknown the poli-"  
  
"Stop!" yelled Gatomon "Don't continue you're scaring me"  
  
"Aw we are sorry Gatomon we didn't mean too," Kari said in her softest  
voice she could ever do.  
  
"Just lets go to sleep." Gatomon said.  
  
"Okay goodnight Gatomon, Lavender." Kari said. Lavender didn't say  
goodnight because she fell asleep.  
  
Wish I could fall asleep like her Kari thought. She hugged Gatomon and  
drifted asleep within a few minutes. But unknown to them somebody was  
watching them.  
  
"Yes. goodnight have good dreams while you can"  
  
I left it as that I need 1 good review that's all im asking ONE! And if you  
have anything to ask ill answer them on the next chapter.  
  
-This chapter was changed a bit nothing much extra- 


	2. Evil takes hold

Split in half  
  
Hi! I'm back thank-you for your reviews I mean thank-you a lot I didn't think I left the last story as a cliff hanger anyway if I did I didn't mean too anyway ENJOY! R&R  
  
Yes and ill answer a question that some one asked. how did these two digimon know they were in here. Well it kind of gives it away the story so probably when I can tell you I will sorry. This is short I think Microsoft Word put it down as 3 pages so I don't know how long it is.  
  
Evil takes hold- Chapter 2  
  
"Yes. goodnight have good dreams while you can"  
  
Kari`s POV  
  
Not again ive woke up early.maybe a little earlier!  
  
Kari stood up and looked into the sky it was still dark maybe I just had a couple of minutes sleep then woke up. I slid my hands throw my hair I don't feel well, I feel sick. I take a deep breath I need some water but Gatomons drank all of the water.  
  
I get up I can hear a faint sound of that spring it could have fresh water in it but I am never going to drink it just check it out.  
  
I push the tree leaves out of my way constantly thinking about something to drink. Ive finally made it to the spring, but why am I coming here when I know I'm not going to drink it and in the middle of the night! I bend down touching the water its so cold so still so clear but how could it make any sound if its so still no wonder Gatomon said this forest had its secrets. My hand just dips into the water I didn't want it too! Something isn't right my heads coming forward to the water.  
  
But my head stops, I look into the water. I see my reflection but it isn't me IM all grey and black. My head slams into the water by someone forcing my head in. I panic a lot swaying my hands around trying to hit the thing. I'm losing air and my vision is getting darker.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kari wakes up gasping for air just like as she was stuck under water for a long time. She was covered in sweat. It was early morning. Lavenders eyes flicked open and she yawned trying to remember what happened last night.  
  
Lavender nudged Gatomon.  
  
"Wha?" Gatomon yawns and stretches full length "Where am I- oh good morning Kari" Gatomon looked like jumbled.  
  
Kari was trying to remember her dream {ever get those morning when you complete forget about your dream but it pops up later on? I have}. Kari giggled looking at Gatomons fur all over the place.  
  
"Good morning" Kari said back. The forest was as peaceful as it were yesterday same old noise of spring.  
  
Wait! Now I remember Kari thought.  
  
"Well everyone have a good night sleep hm?" Lavender smiled" I had a very nice dream, relaxing."  
  
"I didn't have a dream how about you Kari" Gatomon said.  
  
"I... didn't have a dream too" Kari lied. She yawned.  
  
Lavender's POV  
  
Kari doesn't look too well I mean talk of lack of sleep!  
  
I was going out for some berries. Last time I came here I thought those raspberries tasted delicious I am a vegetarian and I don't fancy ham sandwiches for breakfast. I would probably be sick, yes I am a funny girl looking for raspberries in a unknown world to me. But I can't stay all day with them two they get so quiet when they are eating.  
  
I walk on the overgrown path I have to stay on it just so I get lost. Maybe I'm getting silly but it really does seem like were being watched like last night when I was telling that ghost story I heard something in the bush and even now I feel like a pair of eyes are glaring at me.  
  
I shudder.  
  
"Aha! Some raspberries!" I move over and pick one of and taste it. A bit nice and sweet.wait sour actually perfect! I pick loads I need to have enough for all of us.  
  
Normal POV  
  
A digimon with a cape came closer to Lavender.  
  
" You a big raspberry" She giggled. The digimon put his hand on her shoulder and from the shock she screamed and it echoed through the forest and it reached Kari and Gatomon who were playing tig just after they eat.  
  
"Omigosh that's Lavenders scream!" Kari yelled to Gatomon. "We have to find her she might be in danger!" Gatomon nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, Lavender turned round to see whom her doom was but. the digimon was smaller than her and had a big pointy hat with a skull on.  
  
A virus digimon must be evil okay prepare your self-lets so this shrimp digimon who's the boss! Lavender thought raising her fist covering her face in defence.  
  
" I didn't mean to scare you" The small digimon said in a friendly voice. Before Lavender could answer somebody yelled.  
  
"Wizardmon!"  
  
Well what do you think? Anyway is it Wizardmon or is it some other bad digimon you'll never know if you don't review! heh and meet my new digi pal because I get so lonely doing these bits but you come up with the name so review quick with a name. Lame I know. 


	3. Old things and new things

Split in half series 1  
  
Hi I'm back and thank-you for your reviews again! But I didn't get anything to do with this new digi-pal! R+R!  
  
Old things and new things-Chapter 3  
  
The digimon put his hand on her shoulder and from the shock she screamed.  
  
"Wizardmon!" Yelled another voice.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Lavender just stood there with loads of berries in her hand, frozen. Gatomon ran up to Wizardmon and hugged him very tight too unsure it wasn't a dream and that he would slip away.  
  
" Your back!" Kari ran up to both of them and she started crying.  
  
"Yes I am and I have to explain a lot" Wizardmon said in his friendly voice {: sigh: don't we love his voice?}.  
  
It was a moment when they went quiet only the faint sound of the spring you could even make out a sound within miles away.  
  
Who on earth is this digimon? Never mind Wizardmon explaining something but they need to explain me a lot! Lavender had loads of thoughts running through her mind now.  
  
" You know I hate to break it up but do you mind explaining who the on earth this digimon is?!" Lavender yelled to try and bring them back to the digi world.  
  
"Okay Lavender" Kari smiled. Kari, Lavender, Gatomon and now Wizardmon headed back to the tent.  
  
When they reached the tent site Kari explained fully and emotionally.  
  
Lavender's POV  
  
He what? Saved you? Gee this is too confusing so let's start of again.  
  
" Okay Lavender. this. digimon. is called Wizardmon. he.. Saved Kari`s ..life when.-" Said a voice in her head v-e-r-y slowly.  
  
" When? How? Why? Where? " Lavender's voice said.  
  
The other voice disappeared as she was interrupted.  
  
"Lavender, Wizardmon wants to tell us something" Kari said. Lavender rubbed her head and went into thought just one more time.  
  
"What some other information I'm getting a headache!" I nodded, Wizardmon the digimon with a big hat, which really stood out, was talking to Gatomon and then he turned to all of us.  
  
Gatomon`s POV {Long time since ive done her}  
  
I can see the face of Lavender's face she's annoyed with all this coming up at one time. Kari`s face well it has suddenly brighten up when we found Wizardmon  
  
We all stared at Wizardmon who was getting ready to explain something.  
  
"God what was more important to just talk with me I really missed him when he was gone." I continued in my mind.  
  
" Okay, I have been sent by the digimon of the west to tell you all what you about are going to face. There is an evil digimon who is planning to take over the digiworld he wants to stop everything that he thinks might be able to stop him, he's after the digi destineds and the digimon of the north, south, west and east." Wizardmon took a breath " The digimon are located on the Four Corners of the digiworld, you have to travel to them to collect something to destroy the evil digimon, digimon cant use it alone they need a tamer. And now the evil digimon has heard, he's sent a servant to find you and destroy you".  
  
Kari and I where gob smacked.  
  
Lavender had no clue at all and snapped.  
  
"And who does this evil digimon think he is trying to destroy MY friends!"  
  
All of them burst out laughing at her.  
  
"What? I don't know these evil digimon you could try explaining" And sighed.  
  
" True they wasn't actually helping her. Lavender was a learner. Learning and discovering things about the digiworld" Gatomon thought but continued to laugh.  
  
Normal POV  
  
" Lavender were sorry that we was laughing at you, maybe it isn't a time to laugh now. I mean this digimon is looking for us and we have to act fast we need to get back to the real world" Kari put her head down.  
  
"How do you get to the real world?" Wizardmon said.  
  
" Its weird but we get back through this thing humans call T.V`S" Gatomon turned to Wizardmon and smiled. "They're really funny when you-"  
  
"Come we have to go now! If this so called evil digimon is looking for us now. We have to do what Kari said" Lavender shouted. They all agreed and started packing it had been a good sleepover, the best one for Kari and Gatomon, and the weirdest one for Lavender.  
  
As they were all ready they made their way, following the overgrown path.  
  
" I'm looking forward to coming back to this place," Gatomon thought.  
  
" I bet they don't believe us at first when we tell them but when we explain 10 times for Davis`s sake we all will fight this evil digimon" Kari smiled.  
  
They all stopped and they all saw this microwave sized T.V. Kari got her D- 3 out but before she could make any move a sound of a missile slammed into the T.V as the smoke cleared the T.V was smashed into millions of pieces!  
  
You gotta admit that was a cliffy well im not continuing only if I get one review with the name on other than Kyer. Kyer has been very nice reviewing my fics so thanks a lot Kyer!!! 


	4. Opujalmon

Split in half series 1  
  
Hey I'm back from my holiday in skeggy thank-you for your reviews thank- you! And I got an email saying I should have wiz here so, he is. Took time to kidnap him from Digi corp. through!  
  
Slivery: Hello disclaimer please  
  
Wiz: ER. Slivery doesn't own digimon but she owns Opujalmon and Blakemon in this chapter.  
  
Opujalmon-Chapter 4  
  
They all stopped and they all saw this microwave sized T.V. Kari got her D- 3 out but before she could make any move a sound of a missile slammed into the T.V as the smoke cleared the T.V was smashed into millions of pieces  
  
" Is everyone okay?" Lavender looked around. She saw Kari bending on the floor holding her arm.  
  
" Kari?" Gatomon`s voice sounded shaky. Kari let her hand go it was just a cut but a sharp piece, of the T.V remains was stuck in her skin. A shadow out of the tree jumped off the trunk, landing on the ground with no problem.  
  
" Hey what the heck you think you doing with your missiles? Trying to kill someone?" Lavender yelled and the others sweat dropped.  
  
The shadow was no more as the light hit the digimon. The others gasped at its appearance, a black leather coat with sliver buttons, and black leather trousers with a belt holding it up. It was a digimon because you could tell by its yellow eyes and its unusual red skin but if it hadn't got red skin everybody could easily mistake him as a Goth or something. Of course the digimon answered back with trash talk.  
  
" Yes I was actually but I missed but I promise you next time I WONT!" The digimon gave a grin and lifted his left arm up.  
  
It instantly changed into a missile launcher or some sort of weapon. He took a aim at the frozen targets.  
  
" He's going to shoot!" Lavender shrieked.  
  
The digimon blasted the missile at them at the speed of light. A massive explosion occurred and the digimon didn't have any sympathy.  
  
He just stood and smirked in the smoke.  
  
" Master, it was too easy" The digimon jumped up and disappeared in the smoke.  
  
Someone coughed under a pile of trees. The smoke cleared.  
  
" Is everyone okay?" Said a weak voice. Kari moved the tree on top of her and looked around for Gatomon.  
  
" What just happened? It happened so quick" Kari shivered as the peaceful forest turned into a dark, gloomy forest. Wizardmon collapsed on top of Lavender.  
  
" Oomph!" Kari and Gatomon had too guess who said that.  
  
" Kari are you okay? " Gatomon quivered. Gatomon looked up to Kari. Now the smoke disappeared and nearly everybody could be seen. Kari shoved the tree fully off of her and began you shove some more trees.  
  
" Okay.. Maybe" Lavender tried to talk but she was trapped under the trees. " I shouldn't of said that.an-" Lavender gave up she couldn't talk.  
  
" 1.2.3!" Kari shouted and they pulled a big branch and they could see Lavender and Wizardmon. But poor Wizardmon has passed out because he used a simple shield spell but had little energy left. Lavender could move now and she got Wizardmon and pulled him out of the pile of trees.  
  
Light surrounded Wizardmon and he de-digivoled into Blakemon a small black digimon with yellow stripes on its shoulders and its large tail.  
  
" Well I have to say that digimon had a thing against us" Lavender exclaimed. She put Wizardmon on the ground and stared at him with her green eyes.  
  
" We are going to have to find a T.V and get out of here and tell the gang. I can't believe we nearly got killed in a matter of seconds then." The others nodded {Expect Wizzie}  
  
" But we cant go yet we aren't in the condition to walk miles especial Wizardmon" Gatomon moaned. Lavender groaned and sat down.  
  
" Lavender what's the matter?" Kari said, concerned.  
  
" That blast made me fall and slam into the ground my head hurts a lot."  
  
" Well. we have to go somewhere else just in-case that digimon realises where alive and comes back. Then we can rest" Kari suggested.  
  
Kari carried Blakemon, Gatomon and Lavender walked. They was all on the overgrown path again, they made sure they wasn't too far away from the path just in case they did get lost. They settled down near the spring, there used to be no moss and weeds but there were loads now.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
" Master I have done what you wish. I have succeed destroying the digi- destineds and their digimon." The same evil digimon bowed.  
  
" Well done Opujalmon" The shadow began to laugh " Now those are brats of the way I can carry on with my plot to take over the digi-world and the real world WHA HA HA!"  
  
Opujalmon joined in with the laughing.  
  
Well ill help you people who to pronouse Opujalmon its like this Op-you- jall-mon got it? And please don't tell the Lawyermon where I am they will take Wizzie from me.  
  
Wizardmon: So please R&R! 


End file.
